legacy
by aMaster-Caboose
Summary: not naruto,story of the TRUE Eathen Heroshy,will play into my other fic.year 2017,1/2 human race is dead,zombies,vampire,werewolves run a muck.meet the reapers,mercs that handle only said cases and the story of the greatest hero ever to live:Eathen Herosh
1. Chapter 0:fate and future

_**chapter:**__0__**-**__prologue_

_**fate and future**_

In the year 2004, a meteor shower of DOOM'S day proportions rained from the heavens bringing with it many things,both good and bad:the horrors now known as the necro-Genesis.The shower brought large meteoric chunks flying

to earth,in these chunks where large pieces of a new,unknown,metallic substance in the form of blocks that contained much writing on its surface but only one word was translatable:sauran,thus the new metal was named Sauranium.

Scientist's studying the alloy discovered new genetic strands in and on it, these strands where found to have highly regenerative and enhancing property's,but where completely incompatible with the D.N.A. of humans.Then they made a discovery,the new stands where compatible with the Vampyrum Chiroptera,the vampire bat and Canis lupus,the wolf.

Over the course of 3 years the stand was tested with success on both animals and labeled "Genesis".After many successful tests the researchers and scientists then sought to use the Genesis strain on humans and began experimenting and found it was possible to engineer the Genesis strand,mixing the two subjects and adding human D.N.A.,the result was the Genesis-Beta strand.when they tested the new strain on a wolf and bat,they showed improved intellect,growth,speech and even a humanoid like posture.It was not till after they tested the "G-B" strain on humans did the original subjects began mutating,changing but not until after they died and the G-B strain resurrected them,jolting their brains with the amplified amount of electricity the body leaves on its own and further mutating them,now carrying the G-B strain in the form of a retro virus the did the same to the infected victim.The human subject reacted worst of all,unlike the other two they continue to to exert Necrosis,decaying while still alive.The three original subjects died within forty-eight hours,but not before infecting all in their path,the hundreds of thousands scientists, researchers,guards and civilians within a one hundred mile radius.

The new virus was then titled "Necro-Genesis",the original three viruses Had become separate species' of there own,

all of which seemed as though it was ripped right out of the horror movies of old.The Necro-Vamira,beget from the bat subject,is a life form thats very blood cells cannot survive,thus they transform the already existing organs into new parasitic ones and feeding on the blood of other,non-N-G life forms,mainly,Humans,and further spreading the virus into their victims transforming them,weather they live or die after the "Feeding",losing all since of right and wrong.The Necro-Decay,the result of human hunger literally,they maintain virtually no intelligence and few,if any,memories,driven only by the baser instincts,to feed,survive and reproduce,they are decaying at a slower rate the due to the altered necrosis,that decomposes ten times slower then the dead.They in fact devour the flesh of the living but only go after that of living humans.The cause for the reason for their "unique" food preference is unknown.The Necro-Fenra,born of the wolf subject,is perhaps the greatest of the three,maintaining all memories and mental capability's of their past life.

By far the most distinguishable feature is the wolf like features they exhibit,elongated fangs,pointed ears,wilder hair growth and senses sharper then man or wolf.During the night of a full moon,the fenra transform due to unique energy waves that radiate from it,becoming more wolf the man increasing in size,muscle mass and altering the bone structure to that similar to a wolf and to increase length,they grow hair on numerous spots of their body and their skin color changes to mach that of their hair color only darker.A fenra can learn to produce the energy waves necessary to transform with much training,thus retaining their mental capability's.The hostiaty of the fenra is almost non existent,creating a fragile but stable truce between man and the fenra.The Necro-Genesis virus is transferred from infected to victim through the saliva,thus a single bite or drop of saliva in the body of a non-infected will transfer the virus.

After after years of terror,the governments of the world searched for a solution to the Necro-Genesis problem and in the year twenty-eighteen a high ranking warrior in the united states National Assault And Protection Squad spear headed

the "Reaper project",a joint military unit that was abruptly called "The Reapers",named after the soul master of death,to

symbolize those who bring death to those who do should be dead.

In one year The Reapers where dispatched to investigate a newly discovered island,that upon investigation of the island they discovered the largest Vamira and Decay colony the ever exist they spent four months clearing the island,losing all but three members:Keven Lachance Jr.,Joseph Durr and the leader who's identity is still unknown.

The island was transformed into the soul training facility for reapers and crest users.Crests,the truly greatest thing to emerge from the meteor shower.Small multi colored coin-like objects roughly two inch's in diameter where the greatest thing to ever be discovered,each contains the very essence of the elements themselves,eleven in all:fire,water,earth,wind,ice,electricity,metal,nature,light,darkness,and gravity.Each required a massive amount of mental and imagination to use and teens where almost the only ones to use crests,thus RACA doubled as a school.

The Reaper And Crest Academy, or RACA,thrived and this is where our story begins:with a lone warrior with a dark and disturbing past,a clumsy,absent-minded genius,a forsaken,misunderstood princess and the friends,foes and forces of destiny that bring them together and push them to and beyond their limits.


	2. Chapter 1:the begining

_**chapter 1:**_

_**the begining**_

_Late at night,.6 miles from the N-G:V colony near reaper isle-_

A lone boy of the age of 17,is runningfor his life from a group of Vamira thugs,the boy is Zakary Moon,a brilient student and inventor at RACA.

Zak's ultamate flaw is his overzelus attitude,his confidence is quite disproportional to his skill,for he has a brillient mind but the body of a five year old girl,a very small five year old girl."Crap,i am so dead" thought the youth as he ran for his life only to accedently trap himself at the end of an ally with thirty foot tall walls on all sides.The assalints realized the hoplessness of their "prey"'s situation,"Poor little boy,all lost and alone"said the aparent leader who is dressed in all black with all kinds of metal dangling from only,everywhere and looking like he hade just hosted a "canable corpse" concert."yeah,maybe we can help ya,ya know,find your way home,hehe"said the second as the two steped forward.

Scared and very well knowing the dark intentions of the attackers,"he-he,um,thanks but no thanks i'm fine"zak said nervously "oh but i insist" the leader said prepairing to strikewhen suddenly..."Hay!Ya know i don't think he needs or even wants YOUR kind of help"a bold voice said interupting the attack.the assembaled party looked towards the sorce of the voice:the top of the very wall that traped the young student,to see the fiur that said voice belonged to,but all that was seen was the shadowy out line of him as the fullmoon was directly behind him and they all stugled to make out a face but all that was seen was the figur crouching at the top of the wall,cloak like jacket belowing in the strong winters wind."and who the hell are you?" the vamira leader demanded as the figur jumped of of the massive wall to land un scathed on the ground between the to partysto reveal his true appearance:a teenage boy,his glowing platinum shoulder length hair shining in the light of the moon covering his right eye,not that you could see it as he wore sunglass',even thogh it was midnight,bouncing off of his red leather jacket,acsented by the dark ornge flames on the bottom and its right sleeve,missing at the elbow,accopanied with the appirance of being burned or singed off,reavealing his multipe scars and pitch black leather warrior/motorcycle gloves."Me,I'm just a curieus citizen wondering whats going on,oh and I am looking for this one guy,oh what was his name..."snaping his fingers looking at the ground in thought"Decon stiener,thats his name".As the name came out the leader of the group ,that cosisted of no more then seven men,looked a bit surprised as a grin that made his earlyer grin look like a frown in compairison"Why,that would be me,you lookin for a teacher?"the cocky vamp said with grin.

"Nope,no intrest there,but i do have a delivery for you" the mysterious teen said reaching under his coat to retreave the "Delivery" to the "over- the-top"vamp "oh,how ever can i repay you?" his voice heavy with condisend as he looked to his compatriots grining"im afraid thats impossible". Decon walked up to the red clad teen after waiting for about a minute and finaly losing his pationce"well,what the hell do you have?"

a slitly sadistic half grin spreads across the left side of the youths face"THIS"he then draws a silver.45 hand gun with red flames on it seemingly mixed in with tthe metal the gun is made of _**BANG! **_The vampire erupts in a massive burst of fireas the bullet hits him stair in the heart,the others in the ally-way,even zak,all staired at the "savior" in horror and suprise,speechless.turning his atention away from the smoldering ash's of Decon stiener and to the other undead beings in the ally"So...shall we make it an even dozen"the vampire slayer said,producing a second,twin gun to the origanal but the silver was replaced with a dark onyx and pointing both at a differant vamira.The one closest to the front then fell on his ass and staired strait down the barrel in fear,struggling to make out his sentance"b..b...but...theres only seven of us inclueding decon".The grin is then acompinyed by a single exhaled chukle"Oh,I know...i baged me five more of you basterds no more then an hour ago"_**BANG-BANG-BANG!**_

three shots the ingulfed the back three vamira traping the remaining three between the inferno and the seemingly unstopable slayer.Before anyone could think for another second the two vamira on the right where decapitated by the now visable sword in the slayers right hand that was easily six feet long in all and at least four inches wide with an astounding red hilt and no sooner that their bodys hit the ground did they to erupt in fire,an annomily in the N-G world for when a vamira is killed normaly their body rapibly docomposes to dust in seconds.the reaper teen then cornered the very last vamira and pointed his sword at his face and prepaired to stab"WHA...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"the teen then staired right into the eyes of the soon to be dead undead man before him"my name is Eathen heroshy and im the reaper that just riped your heads off and fead them to your next of kin"_SHING!_ as the final vamira died zak feinted out off fear,shock and confusion.

and thus it begins.


End file.
